


who are you/who am i

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Implied Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Who is this stranger that wouldn’t look away?
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kuvira Week 2019





	who are you/who am i

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely a lot shorter than what I usually write, but that was my goal. I wanted to keep it short and simple, had fun doing this so I hope you’ll enjoy this.

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who is this person that’s staring at her? She didn’t know who she was looking at, couldn’t even recognize the person who wouldn’t look at. It sent a chill down her spine, her entire body shuddering when a pair of soulless eyes was piercing her soul. It was becoming even more unnerving when she blinked—seeing the stranger’s eyes blinking right back at her as well. Her head snapped, just as the stranger’s head turned to another direction too. _‘Stop it!’_ She screamed in her head, those green eyes were haunting.

Who am I?

Who am I?

Who am I?

_‘Guard Captain?’_ But that was a lifetime ago. She was sure everyone has already long forgotten her. _‘The Great Uniter?’ A_ more recent memory, one of which that’s going to be engraved into the history books for eternity. She couldn’t help it but to turned her head back, slowly back into a those pair of green eyes – her eyes – staring deep into her own soul.

Who are you?

Who am I?

“A monster…” 


End file.
